


I'll stand by you

by ina1995



Series: I'll never let you go [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1995/pseuds/ina1995
Summary: Tony Stark has made many mistakes in his life. But sometimes this mistakes are the best.In this case the existent of his daughtr who was born when he was a child.





	1. Pilot

Oktober 1975

It was a very normal day in the Stark household. Howard Stark read the paper and his wife was planning the next Stark gala. There 15 year old son left already some weeks ago to go back to college.  
It was like nothing could change this normal and silent picture. As it was ruined by the door. Jarvis, the butler, make his way fast to the door. Knowing that Mr. Statk hate to be disturbed by anything.  
As he open the door a young girl is standing in front of him.   
"Im sorry. But im sourcing for Tony Stark,"she said. "Im sorry, but master Stark is at college at this time. We did not expecting him back till Christmas. My be I can help you."  
"Oh. Mmm. The thing is...I don't know how to say this, but Tony and I not really know each other. But...."  
"Why don't you come inside. It's getting cold in this time of the year."  
There went inside and Jarvis could see that the young lady was very impressed by the house.   
"Jarvis!", said Howard." How long do you need? It's getting cold!"  
"Sorry, sir. There is a young woman how like to talk with master Antony."  
After some seconds Maria Stark is standing in the room.  
"Why do you need to speak with him?"  
"Hi. The thing is that Tony and I .... we were at a party. His birthday party and things get a little bit out of control and.... mhm...I'm pregnant and he is the father."  
Maria didn't know if she heard the girl right. "What? But he is 15 years old. How....? Okay. Howard!"  
"Yes?!?!" Howard get into the room not happy to be disturbed again.  
" What is going on?"   
"This girl is carrying your grandchild."  
In all the 30 years Jarvis knew Howard he never saw him this shocked. "How old are you?", he asked in a very cold ton.   
" 16"  
"Are you planning to raise the child or give it up?"  
"I don't think i should take it. Im in college and i haven't even start my life. I want the baby to have a good life. That's why I'm here. I was hoping Tony may take it."  
"We have to think about it. Now leave!" Howard said before turning around and went back to the breakfast table.   
As the girl turn around Maria just ask:  
"What's you're name?"  
"Emma Smith."  
After Emma has left Maria went back to the kitchen.   
"What are we doing now?"  
"I fly to my son and telling him that he failed again and that I'm fixing his problem. Like i always do."  
With this the talk was over. 

-

Tony was spending his day in his room. He still has a hangover. He can't even remember the party last night.  
His beautiful sleep was distracted by a terrible sound. He need some minutes to understand that this was his door. As he went up and open it he was shocked to see what was behind it. His father locked at him more angrier, more disappointed and more harder that ever before.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think. You make again a mistake and I have do fix it again." Tony was confused. He has no idea what he should have done this time. But whatever it was. It was not good.  
"Do you remember a girl named Emma Smith. She was at your birthday party this year," his father said in a very slow way. Tony really has to think. He remember drinking and parting and to waking up alone, but naked.  
"I can't remember her. But i can't really remember anything. Why? Is she pregnant, or something?", he laughed. As he looks at his father's face he know it was a mistake to laugh.   
"Yes. She is pregnant and she is planning to give the baby up. So you have two options. You take care of it or I will."  
Tonys brain was working non stop. Child...taking care...responsible. It was to much. He would disappoint the baby. He know it. But the alternately was maybe even worser.  
"I take it. I take the baby", he said. His father looked at him shocked.   
"Good. We are going to work every thing out. What we tell the press-"  
"No! The press will know nothing about the baby it will not grow up like i did. No camera's or interviews or anything like this. Do you get it?"  
Tony just saw that his father is rolling his eyes.   
"Okay. We talk with the mother and everything will be settled before the birth." With this he turn around and walk away.  
In this moment Tonys only friend Rhodes is waking into the hallway.   
" Hey Tony. I thought you would be still in a coma. Are you okay?"  
"I'm going to be a father," he just said still a little bit in shock.  
"WHAT?!?"

-

As Howard was back at home he didn't know what to think. He tried his best. He really did. But whatever he tried it never workt out.  
He went to his office, sit on his desk and call the only person he needs to talk with in this moment. After the third call it was taken.  
"Hello,"said the person on the other end.  
"Hey it's Howard. I have some news. Today we got a visitor. A girls named Emma Smith. And is pregnant with Antonys child." On the other side was just silents.   
" You know what that means."  
"Yes. But what can we do."  
"I dont know. He is an adult now if he wants it or not. And I was thinking,"Howard said, "should we tell him the truth?"  
"Not now. I think in this moment he has to much in his head. Someday. Someday we need to tell him the most of the story. But know he must learn to be an adult and i think this is going very hard for him."  
"It's his own fall. He should has known better."  
"I know Howard. But if i need to remind you, as we meet you we're even worse than him."  
"But I was an adult."  
"Really? Okay. Good luck with this. You can always call me. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."

-

"A baby. A baby," Tony Stark said again and again. He can't believe it. What should he do. How should he do this.   
All he know in this moment was that whatever happens he wants to do this right.  
Maybe this was the worst he ever did.

But maybe. Just maybe, it was the best.


	2. Plans are plans and life is life

February1986

As Tony packs his stuff he new or at least thought that he will never see this place again. He was never thrilled to drive home. But this time he was even more scared.  
As he end up in front of his house he start feeling the panic in him. What would happen? What could he do?  
Before he know it he open the door and went inside. As he went in the living room he could already spot a kind of families face. Emma.  
She was much more pregnant then the last time he saw her.  
"Hey", he said awkward, not really knowing what to say. She just look up and look him in his eyes. Before he said something more Howard and Maria plus different lawyers and a pair that look like Emma's parents get into the room.  
"Antony," his father said. His face like a cold mask. "Let's beginn." There sit down and everyone start talking. Tony was not really hearing anything. After around a houer there finish and Emma sight some papers. She looked happy. But was she really. She would never see here child again. Never see it again.  
As she and everyone left, Tony sit back in the sofa and look at the papers there left for him.  
"So,"Howard said. "Are be a father or not? Because if you don't we are gone take it."  
"Tony what do you think about this,"Maria started, "your father and I take the baby and you visit it. Than can you work at school and focus on your future. What do you think?"  
"Your right," he just said slowly without looking up. "Good," was everything his father said as he leaves the room. Followed by his wife.  
It was the right decision. Yes it was.

-

The next two month just went by. Tony tried not to think about the baby, Emma or his parents. There said he just should life his life like he did before. So he did. On the 13th February 1986 at 5 am he gets the call he was more afraid than anything.  
"Hello?", he ask not really knowing what all this was about. "Tony. Emma is in labor. The baby is coming."  
This was enough for him to jump out of the bed. He take on some clothes and made his way to his car and drive to the hospital.  
As he entered the waiting spaces he see his mother and Emma's parents.  
He sit down and stated waiting.  
After 10 hours a nurse get into the room." Family of Emma Smith?"  
"Yes." Her parents said.  
"The baby os their. If you want to see it?"  
"No. We just want to see our daughter."  
With that there left the room and went to Emmas room.  
"Okay,"the nurse said and went to Tony. "Do you want to see the baby?"  
"Yes." he said and stated following her. As there went into a small room he just saw on little bed with a little thing in it. The woman went to the bed and take the little thing out of it and without asking put it in Tonys armes.  
"Wow," he just said and looks down at the little baby. " It's a girl," the nurses said. "Do you have a name?"  
"I was thinking and of Amelia. Amilia Maria Stark."  
"That's a beautiful name."  
He turn around and saw his mother. She was crying and smiling at the same time.  
"Can i hold her,"she asked.  
"Of cause." He handled Amelia to Maria and just smiles.  
Maybe he could really do this.  
Even if his plans are no longer the plans he had one year ago. This maid be better.  
Bit maybe he was wrong.  
In this moment he doesn't care. All he care was his baby girl.

-

Howard get to the hospital after his granddaughter was born. He looked at here, turn around and went out to search for a phone.  
"Hey," he said as the person take the call. "It's a girl. Amelia Maria Stark. This name fills wrong. Right."  
"Howard. It is what it is. We can't change it. Even if it broke my heart. It...it is a terrible situation, but we can't change it. I have to go. Bye."  
Howard hang up and look at the wall.  
In another life. In another life.


	3. She need someone better than me

February 1986

After some hours are the Starks allowed to take Baby Amelia at home. Tony ask Emma if she wants to see the baby, but she refused. For her this chapter was over.

At home was an exited Jarvis waiting for the new member of the family. Tony not really know what to do. He not really buy anything for the baby or prepared a room.  
"Where's she stay?", he asked, not really sure how it sounds.  
"I will show you young master Stark."  
There went upstairs in a room next to his parents.  
"Why is it not next to my room."  
"Oh. Mr Stark thought that it would be better if the baby is next to them. Because the baby is staying here when you're at school."  
Tony can't breathe anymore. His father is taking his baby away. Why? Howard never cared about him. Why would he care about her?  
"Do you wanna see the room?," Jarvis ask.  
"No. I need to talk with dad." And with that he is gone.  
Jarvis just shacks his head. He take the little one into the room and take her out and put her into her crib. "You are a very beautiful little lady. Yes you are," he said as the baby stat to giggle.

-

Tony walk into his father's office angry and disappointed.  
"What is the meaning of all this. Why has the baby her room next to yours?", he ask he dad. Really trying to stay calm.  
"Do you want the nursery next to your room?," Howard ask, not even looking up from his paperwork.  
"Why not. She is my problem so I should care for her."  
"Really. Are you talking her with you to MIT or are you planning to take a year of ?"  
"Of course not. Why should I do that?"  
"Because someone has to take care of your child. And it looks like you will not do it. So who should? The mother? The women who gave her up without a second thought?"  
"What do you mean. I have to think of my future. And you know that. That's what you always told me. And I'm doing that."  
"You see. So who take the child. Because its not a toy. You can't just create it and then through it away because it makes no fun anymore."  
Tony was now angrier than ever before. His father acting like he would be the father of the universe. Like he did everything right and Tony not even has a chance. But if he want it like this he get it.  
"So you say she need someone better than me. And who should that be. A nanny like i had because my perents where never there!", he said aggressively. Howard just looked up without any emotion.  
"We gone do your job. Like we always do. Now go and do something important and stop wasting my time."  
Tony just stormed out without looking back.  
On the stairs he ran into Maria who just left the baby room.  
"What's going on? Are you okay?"  
"He is just so.... I don't even have worts vor that. He sit on this throne and decided over other peoples lives. Over my life."  
"You father just wants the best vor you."  
"No. He wants the best for himself. But you now what? This is over I go back to school!"  
With that he ran into his room and grape his bags. For some seconds he was just standing in the hallway befor letting his bag fall on the floor and looking to the baby room door.  
Without thinking he wark to the door and open it. In the little crib was the cutest littel thing he now. Hi wants to be there and he know on day he will be there, but in this moment he was a still 15 years old boy with no idea what to do. He wants the best for her. And maybe this was the best. He looked one last time at her and said:" Hey sweetie. I know you sleep and can't understand me, but I hope you will never forget how match I love you. Really. And if I'm sure than I have never said this to anyone. Goodbye Amelia."  
Tony left without a turning around.

-

"Howard! Howard!", Maria screamed.  
"What!", he screamed back.  
"Tony left. He just packed his bag and left to go back to MIT."  
"Good."  
"What? What is good about this? He left his new born baby and maybe is not coming back!"  
"Stop yelling! He is doing the right thing. He girl is in this moment better without him."  
"And what now? Are we getting a nanny?"  
"No."  
"What do you mean with no?"  
"Is this so difficult to understand? You gone take care of her!"  
"Okay. But I'm not doing this alone. You have to be there as well."  
"Good. But don't forget. If you make one mistake with her, this is over."  
"Why? Are you scared that your little secret will be published? I made this deal a long time ago. And I know that all this is just fake. But..." Maria wark to the door before she turned around for one more moment:"...I love him like he would be my own son. You know. And I know that when he found out that you lied to him for what 13 years. Than is this little fight nothing."  
Without another word she left.  
Howard know his time is ranning out.  
But what should he do? He did everything to protect his son and the woman he loves.  
Did he made mistakes? Yes!  
But his secrets has to be secrets. Amelia just became a part of it.


	4. She will never forgive you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visit his family after five months.

July 1986

It has been five months. Five long months since Tony left his home and his daughter. Rhodey had been shocked as on evening Tony stand in front of his door.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I left. It is better this way. My future is more important than anything else." Rhodes didn't no what to say. He tried to talk with him again, but all he get were evil looks and so he decide it was better to say nothing. Over the next month Tony tried to finish as much work as possible. For day's he worked on codes and machines, to forget what is waiting for him at home. He even stop partying just to stay focused. His plan works.

-

Tony was sleeping at his desk in his room, as knock wake him up. He went to the door and was surprised to find his aunt Peggy behind it.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?,"he ask a little bit confused. He can't even remember the last time he sew her. Maybe his twelfth birthday.  
"Maria called and said you would ignore her calls. And I was in Bosten for a meeting." She walked past him and sit on his couch. "Something new."  
"Please you know what is new. Did there sant you to bring me back. Because I just do what dad said I should do."  
"No. I thought maybe I caught help. Even if I'm a little disappointed that I didn't hear from you about the little girl. I always told you that you can tell me anything. That's what a godmother is there for."  
"I know. And I know that I screw it up. Im the disappoint my father always saw and always will."  
"That's not true. I tell you a little secret. Your father is afraid that he would be not good enough. The same you feel to be not good enough. But all this started a long time ago. But you have the chance to change this. Your child is a baby. She don't even know this feeling yet. This is your second chance."  
"Maybe your right. But what is if-" " No what ifs. This is my tipp for you. See it as a late birthday gift." After she was finished she just smiles at Tony.  
Peggy know how complicated Stark man are. She and Howard knew each other vor nearly fifty years. She can't even believe it. But now she has the chance to safe one maybe to of them. She tried to help Howard, but there friendship wasn't like the on there had in and after the war. People change, sometimes to the better and sometimes not.  
Tony still didn't know what to do. But he what he has to do.

-

After he said goodbye to aunt Peggy he drove at home. As he past the gate he knew there was no going back. He open the door amd look around if someone was there. "Hallo. Is someone-" "Master Tony," said Jarvis from the living room. "Yes. I thought it was time to-" Tony stoped. He went to the living room and was shocked to see the little baby that laid on a separated blanket. She was so much bigger. With fluffy braun hair.  
She heard the new voice and lift her head.  
"Oh my god," Tony could just say. His little girl. Jarvis saw the shocked face of young master and wentover Amelia to put her up. After she settled into his armes Jarvis said:"Look Amy its your daddy. I talked about him. Do you remember. Off course you remember. Take her." Jarvis handled her over to her father who didn't know what to say. How was it possible that he went away and let this beautiful creatur alone. Just because he acts like a stupid teenager.  
"Can we expecting that you are gonna stay for the sommer?," question the butler.  
"Yes. I gonna stay," Tony said, still focused on his daughter.  
"That's good sir. If I can speak open, I think she would never forgive you if you leave here again." With this he turned around and left to prepare Tonys room.

-

Howard and Maria were at a party this evening, so Tony could spend time with his daughter by himself.  
He didn't know how there reach, but he didn't care. Amelia was here and that was enough for him.  
As the Starks get back there found Tony with the sleeping baby.  
"I'm back," Tony said without looking at them.  
"Good," was all his mother said. Howard just went to bed.  
Tony made at this day a deal with himself. He might not be the best father in the universe, but he will be the best father for his little girl. Whatever happened.


	5. Once a year

December 1986

It was the 15 December1986 and Howard and Peggy has a meeting with each other in a dinner. Since the 50er their meet every year in this dinner. Talk about the last year. Just two old friends. The only time in the year when there just them. In the last years it was harder for them. The secret their two have and try to ignore is getting bigger and bigger. Both know that there can't live like this anymore.  
So there sit in the dinner and talk about the good old day's, before there get to the topic there try do ignore for the last seventeen years.  
" So what do you plan?", Peggy ask.  
"I don't know jet. Maybe just say it. And hope for the best."  
"Excuse me what? Just say it. Howard this must be pland. You can't just say ot between some martinis and thing that he just exept it. This is changing anything for him. Everything he know is wrong."  
"That's not true. Just a part of it is wrong."  
"Yes. The part where his mother is not his mother. Amd his real mother is -"  
"That's not the point. He is going to understand it. Sometimes you have to make things that you don't want, even when you know that's right."  
"True. A lot of broken hearts. You know what the real reason why it happened was me. It was is falls. And I hate myself for it."  
Howard didn't know what to tell her. He was really an ignorant and never thought about her in this process.  
" I planned to tell Tony when he finished college. What do you say."  
"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to be there? Because I think I would be the last person he wants to see in this moment."  
"Just think about it. Okay. You have time. He finished in summer."  
" Okay."  
As there leave the dinner both can't stop thinking about what happened 17 years ago.  
Whatever their do this will follow them. And a part of both of them is very happy about it.


	6. Than who is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony found something that will change his life forever.

April 1987

Over the last month the life of Tony Stark was very quiet. No paparazzi pictures, party's or alcohol. Everything was quite and that turns out to be a problem. At least for the press. So there start to discuss what would be the reason. The most logical was to be treated of drug addiction.  
Or a secret relationships or even a broke with his father and SI.  
Tony didn't care what there talking about. He was spending as much time as possible with Amelia.  
But Howard thought different about the topic. Someday someone will have the right idea and try to found out everything. And this is a problem he didn't want to happend. So on one morning on the breakfast tabel he said:" You are going out today."  
Tony, who was feeding Amelia, looked confused at his father.  
"What do you mean with I go out. I have a child that need me."  
"That's the problem."  
"What? Why is she now a problem!?!"  
" She is not the problem. The situation is. The press wants to know what you up to. What do you think will happen when we ignore it? There do the only thing there can. There start searching for everything and maybe one day there found something. And this is something there turn against you.  
So, you have two options: first give them something and second wait for the moment when there found out an start following your child. The one thing you did not want to happen."  
" Okay. But what with Amelia? Can't let her be on her own. She is just 14 months old."  
"Ask Maria", was all Howard said befor he get up and went to his office.

-

After Tony finished Amelia he take her to her room where she could play with her toys and babble with them. She start talking a few weeks back. Thinks like dada and doggo and stuff. But her father know that she defiantly understand everything.  
After he sit her off he went to his mother's room. She was acting strange in the last month. To be exactly since Christmas.

-

Howard get home after his Christmas meeting with Peggy. Something there did every year, so to Tony nothing special. He was already in his room and did some projects for MIT, as he heard shouting fron downstairs. Tony doesn't really care about his parents fights, but he never heard his mother so loud. So he open his door a little bit and hear his mother saying: "I have enough. Really. Im Out. This is your problen.......And if you tell ......I don't know.....I will never forgive you!"  
With that was the conversation over and Tony knew that his mother is coming upstairs, so he closed the door and went back to his table. It's getting really strange here.

-

Since this day his parents had barley talk with each other. And that was four months ago. As he walk to the room he didn't know what to expect. Maybe she was angry or happy or both. It was really frustrated. On parent was always cold and calculated and the other could change her emotions every second. He didn't know what was harder. As he knocked on the door he heard a happy " come in", good sign.  
"Hey mom. Can I ask you a huge favor?"  
"What is it about?"  
"The thing is that dad said that I should go oit to give something for the press. So that there leave us alone and did not found out about Amelia. But I have no babysitter, so I was hoping that you maybe look after her for the evening."  
"Of course. As long as I'm here I can do it", she said and went to the door.  
" That's great. Thanks!... But what do you mean with here, are you leaving?"  
"Oh. I just think that in the future I will do more my own thing. Nothing to think about now. Are you talking Mr. Rhodes with you?"  
"I'm gone call him."

-

As the day passed Tony called Rhodey and ask him to be a part of project baby protection. He was thrilled to went out with Tony after over a half year and collect him at 8 pm.  
" This is Amelia?," Rhodey ask as he saw her the first time.  
"Yes. Look Amy this is your uncle Rhodey. He is so busy all the time so that he never met you before."  
Amelia smiles at her new uncle and said a little hi, before Tony handel her to his mother and left.

-

The evening was a success. The press was exited and Tony could spend time with his best friend. As he get home he saw that the light im living room was on. At 1 am. Without much thinking he walk to the half closed door, as he heard his father saying:  
"What do you think you doing."  
"You do you mean. It should be better to prepare him for this."  
"Why is everyone thinking this is a big deal. I tell Tony the truth and he will be angry. And after some time he accept it!"  
"Big deal!Big Deal! Are you serious. This could destroy him. Half of what he know about his parents is a lie."  
What? Tony was confused. What was she talking about. He know his parents. What are they talking about?  
"He will understand because we had no other choice. If you believe it or not, my family is the most important thing for me. And if I should remain you, you are not a part of it!"  
"Really? I take care of your child the last , what 13 or 14 years amd tried everything to play your perfect wife and I'm still not good enough?!?"  
"Yes. You play you act and that's it. You will never be her!," he said colder than Tony ever heard him.  
"What do you expect? That Tony just exept that he has another mother and that the woman that raised him for most of his life disappears?"  
"Maybe."  
"An that you little love lady just move in here and you be the perfect little family? Because that will not happen!  
Because Tony is now safe but Amelia is not. What do you think you enemies do when there found out about her. Or what about her enemies. If I'm right informed there even more dangerous. Just think about it." with that Maria went to the door and Tony just ran up to his room.  
As he closed the door behind him he feels that he can't breathe anymore. His mother wasn't his mother and all he knew about his parents is fake? How was that possible? And why? His mother, no Maria was always in his life. Since he could remember. That just make know seance.  
As he sit on his bed a much bigger question was in his head.  
When Maria wasn't his mother, than who was?


	7. I know the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows the truth and talk with his father. Maybe this is not a bad thing. Maybe it's the best thing that could happen.

April1987

Howard was angry. Maria was right and that was a fact that border him the most. If he was honestly with himself, than he know that it would end like this. Tony will hat him and maybe not understand why he had to do this. It was the hardest decision in his life. They ruined everything.  
He still remember the first moment he hold Tony. The little helpless child.

-

Howard was holding his son for the first time. He couldn't be there as he was born. The baby was small with brown locks, the perfect mix of his parents. Howard sit on a chair next to the mothers bed, who was sleeping. It should be perfect and normal, but it was not. When he thought back, he always imagine to be married with the mother of his child. And not that it be a one night stand. Even when he did not see it like this. He looks at the peaceful sleepen woman und couldn't stop smiling. For her it was not the true love, he know it, but for him it was. Since the first time he saw her.  
As she wake up he can't stop but being even more in love.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"Why not exited to see me?"  
"I wouldn't say it like this. But I thought it would be dangerous?"  
" I know but I didn't want to miss this. I going to miss so much, so I'm here now."  
"You're going to visit us. From time to time. When we have meeting and after the discussion over some terrorist you could come to my house and spend time with Antony."  
Howard just shacks his head this women was to good. Before he could say anything a person knocked and open the door.  
"Sir. I think it's time,"said Jarvis as he looked at the baby.  
"Mister Jarvis. Cone inside and hold the baby."  
Jarvis went to Howard and take the baby.  
"What's his name?"  
"Antony Edward Stark."  
"Stark?",question Howard.  
"Yes. Would fit. Don't you think?"  
"Yes. It sounds good," he smiled.  
"Okay I have to go."  
The baby get back to his mother and Howard left the room.  
"I think he is very happy about all this", Jarvis said with a knowing smile.  
"Jarvis!", Howard screamed.  
"That's me sign. I know you are going to be a very good mother," he said before he went to the door.  
"I wish you a good day Mr. Jarvis."  
" I wish you a good day as well Ms. Carter."  
With this he left and Peggy looked down at her beautiful son. Everything will work out. She hoped it would work out.

-

Tony didn't know what to think. His mother was not his mother. How was that possible? He trusted her more than most people and now what. Did ahe just did her job. Was she something like a nanny or an actor? Why would someone agree to that? And what about his real mother? She was alive so where was she. There said sge had enemies, even more than his dad. What was she? A super spy or something? It just doesn't make sense.  
But Emma just left Amelia so why should his mother just left him.  
As he thought back he remembers that it sound like she had no choice. Because someone was after him, maybe she didn't want to leave and Howard wants her back.  
It was all to much. The bigger question was for him now how he should reached to all thos. He can't look at any of them and not think of this. There lie to him. He knew he could keep a secret and if his dad really cares about him, he would tell him the truth.  
As he heard Amelia he went up and walk to her room. She was standing in her bed and look at him with her huge braun eyes.  
"Hey Amy. Do you wanna get oit of this?", he as and she just answered with:"Up."  
In the moment he hold her safe in his armes her head someone behind him and turned around. In front of him was Maria. She looked sad at him and the baby, like she didn't know what to do.  
"Hey. How was last night? I didn't hear you coming back," she said a little bit weak not looking him in tje eyes.  
" It was good. A lot of fun." He thought about a way out but he didn't one. He want to ignore the feeling of not knowing, but he can't stop. Now that she standing in front of him with her blond hair and blue eyes he just couldn't stop to the that there look nothing alike.  
"Mmh is dad in his office," he ask trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"Yes. Do you need something special?"  
"No. No. I just think he wants to know how last night was." Tony smiles at her with his press smile and put Amy back into her bed. He left and wakes straight to his father office. After the first knock he said yes.  
"Dad we need to talk."  
"About what?", he question not even looking up.  
"About the fact that I know your little secret. I know that Maria is not my mother."  
With that he has his fathers attention. More than ever before.  
"How do you know this? Did she told you something?"  
"No. I heard you to fighting last night as I get home.....It's true right?"  
"Yes. Its true." Howard sit back into his chair and didn't know what to say.  
Tony went to the chair in front of tjw desk and try to look at hos father.  
"Who is my real mother? Why didn't she want me? Where did you meet? I have so many questions in my head. Please. Just this once be completely honest with me."  
Howard need a moment to clean his mind.  
"First of all, your mother always wanted you. And she still wants you. We or I planned to tell you after you finishes college and would be ready to live with this. Than Amelia happened and I wasn't...I didn't want her to be into all this.  
Okay. Your mom and I meet a very long time ago in the last world war. I workt on project rebirth and she was an agent there. A taff British agent who has 100% no interest in me. After the war we stay in contact, as friends."  
Tony get again the feeling of a panic attack. He know the woman with this description.  
"She has a broken heart after the war because the man she loved died. But after some years she made peace with herself, falls in love and got married. I on the other Hand never made peace and never got...I just...I taught if I would bring him back she would see that I'm a good man and that I would be the right one. But I never did. She was always the only person I could trust with anything." Howard's voice started to shake ans Tony just could sit in his chair and see how this stong and cold man open up to him.  
"Her husband was a good man. But he got sick and died in 1969. I went to the funeral and I never had the attention to do anything. But after we where back at her house and we where alone, she start saying that...that everyone who she loves life her and....I don't know how it happened, but 38 weeks later was you born."  
Tony didn't know what to say. But Howard wasn't finish yet. Now or never.  
"After you was born Peggy and I try to be co-parents. It works got till you was three. A organization who worked agains our organization, S.H.I.L.D, kidnapped you. We found you one day later, you were okay, nothing happened, but it change sometimes in us. We wanted to know that you are safe and more difficult to get. So I take you, present a women as my wife and mother of my child and pretend like the last three years never happened.  
I'm so sorry....I...", he didn't know what to say. He could just wait for Tony's reaction.  
After some minutes he ask:" Who is Maria?"  
"She was your nanny. We trust her."  
" Did Jarvis knew?"  
"Yes. He hold you on the day you was born, like I did." Howard smiles softly and Tony didn't know what it was but his dad looked different. Like he was happy and in peace.  
"Can I meet my real mom? I mean I know her, but just as my godmother. I want her to know as my mom. If it is okay."  
"Yes. Of course. I call and maybe she can make it today. I have to ask you, what about Maria?"  
"I don't know. She is my mother as well, but I don't know yet. She was there for me, but more like an aunt than a mother. This sound terrible.  
"No. You are just honestly. That's okay."  
"Thanks dad,"said Tony before he get up to leave the room.  
"I have to go back to Amelia, but thanks that you was honest. I....Ilove you dad."  
"I love you too son."  
With that Tony leaves and could stop thinking about all this. His dad said that he loves him. He never said that. Not even once. But maybe this was a point in their lives wher everything change for the better. He just hope it.


	8. He looks happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge change in the family, but no happy ending.

April 1987

Howard sit into his office after his talk with Tony. He was never this honest in his entire life. He told him so mach that he never want. He never wanna be a weak man and especially not infront of his son. But after he was finished and Tony said he loves him, there was another feeling. He didn't feel weak, he feels strong. Stronger than he ever was. His so doesn't hat him. He just tried to understand him and agter all this mistakes he still loved him. How was that possible? He expected a fight and that there would never again talk with each other. But no he sit there, he was listing and ask the right questions. He was grown up and Howard had the feeling that he missed it. And the worst thing was that he had the opportunity to be a part of it. But he thought that it would be better to stay away. He disappointed Steve and Peggy and kind of Maria. And Tony in new ways. But he still loved him. 

-

Tony went back upstairs and thought about what just happened. He know the truth about his mother and a part of him always knew it. The way he always fell comfortably with Peggy and the way she ruff his hair. It was so normal like it always should be.  
He can't stop asking himself what his life had look like with Peggy as mother. As he get into Amelia room he can't stop smiling at her.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Hi. Cookie?"  
"If you want but I think there is to much sugar in it. What about fruits. Yes we found you a nice fruit", he said as he grap her and take her back downstairs.  
In the Kitchen was Jarvis reading the paper.  
"Oh sir, how can I help you?"  
"We were just searching for fruits. Do you have some?"  
"Yes, of course."  
As Jarvis prepare a banana Maria walk into the kitchen.  
"Oh Tony. Did you and your father had a good talk?"  
"Yes. The best we ever had. We clean a lot things up."  
"Oh good. Something special?"  
"Yes. I just don't know if he wants me to talk about it already."  
"Sweetie you can tell me everything. Whatever he did, I will always be on your side."  
Tony didn't know if he should talk about it. Maybe she gets angry or sad. But she should know that he know it.  
"Yesterday, when I get home I heard dad and you fighting and saying that you are not my real mother."  
Maria's face fall. She didn't expect this.  
"If you wanna know what happened than-"  
"No. I talked with dad about it and he told me anything, or the short version of what happened."  
"Are you angry", Maria ask. A part of her hopes he would be angry, because she was angry. She did everything for Howard and he not even recognized her.  
"I'm not angry. A little confused, but I understand why there did it. If Amelia would be kidnapped I would freak our. But are you okay with this?"  
"Yes. I'm totally okay with this", she lied. It felt like her heart would stop.  
"Will still be my family okay. You was there for me for so lang. This will never change."  
"Good. Thats good," she said and went to leave the kitchen.  
"Sge is angry, right?", Tony ask Jarvis who was busy to give Amelia the banana.  
"I think she is just a little bit shocked. This whole thing is hanging vor a long time over this house. And I person have to say that I'm happy that it found it's end." Jarvis smiled and turned back to Amelia.  
-  
Maria walked to Howards office and open the door without knocking.   
"Howard we need to talk."  
"Okay. What about?", he ask without looking up from the phone that standing infront of him.  
"How could you take with Tony without me? I'm a part of this chaos as well."  
"Do we really need to discuss this yet? I'm going to call Peggy every minute."  
"What do you mean you call Peggy?"  
"What do you think? Tony wants to talk with his mother. Now he knew the truth and wants to talk with her as well. You understand that. Right?"  
"Yes", she simple said and left the office.  
Howard still look on the phone. He know when Peggy get to work, so that he could call her.  
As it was time he tipp the number and wait till she take the call.  
"Hallo. Peggy Carter is speaking."  
"Peggy its Howard. I'm calling because...mmh the thing is Tony found out that Maria is not his mother and we talked and he knew that it's you. And he wants to meet you today."  
"Okay. So he knows. Did he know why we had to do this?"  
"Yes. I told him everything. The short version. We didn't had so much time. But it was okay for him."  
"Okay. So should I just come over know and than what?"  
"I don't know. We should talk about what we do know. So are you coming?"  
"Yes. I'm there in one houre. But don't tell him."  
"Okay." With this she hang up and Howard was again left alone in his thoughts.

-

One hour late and a very nervous Peggy Carter was standing infront of the Stark madison. After she ringed once the door was open from Mr. Jarvis. One of her oldest friends.  
"Ms. Carter it's great to see you. Mr. Stark is waiting in the living room. Young master is upstairs."   
"Good caught you bring him in the living room. Okay?"  
"Of cource." With that Peggy went to the living room hoping that this talk end in a good way.

-

Jarvis went upstairs and knocked on master Starks door. After the yes he open it and found Tony on his desk. He was explaining something to her. Jarvis was could just smile on this cute picture.  
"Master Stark. Peggy Carter is in the living room and is waiting for you."  
"She is here? Really? Okay. Mmh Jarvis could you go with Amelia in the kitchen. I want her to meet her grandmother but before I need to take with her. Good? Good."  
Tony went downstairs, not really knowing what to say.

-

As Peggy went into the living room she saw Howard standing at the window and watching nothing.  
"Hey. I'm here."  
"Hi. I'm I don't know what to say. After everything, but it's great to see you."  
He went to her and stopped directly infront of her.  
"So. I have no plan. I always have a plan. But not for this", she said looking in his eyes. She didn't know what that was, but he looked so happy. She didn't even realize how close there where Tony walk in.  
"Oh. Hey. Did I should come back later ?", he ask a little bit of shock in this voice.  
"No. Of course not. Mmh. Why don't we sit down and talk", Peggy said and went to one of tje sofas. Tony sit next to her and Howard on the one opposite of them.  
"So. Dad told me a little bit and I don't know if you wanna talk about it, but...I just wanted to spend time with you. I hope you want that as well."  
"Of course I like to spend time with you. I always love spending time with you."

-

The three of them spend over a hour to talk with each other and get to a point where there decided that everything there do will be happen when its happening. On the end Jarvis bring Amelia into the room and Peggy get to hold her granddaughter for the first time. Jarvis was there to make multiple pictures and one of them ended on Peggys desk at work.  
Another on Howard and one on Tonys. It was like there would be a normal family.  
Maria desist to be the grandmother/ aunt person for Amelia. A part that she real learn to love.  
In the summer Tony finished at MIT and celebrated this together with his parents, Maria, Jarvis, Rhodey ( how finished as well) and the most important person. His Daughter.  
Everything was perfect. For the next year's everything was like Howard and Peggy had dream it. After some Months Howard ask her for a date and she decided that after a so long time it would be okay. It ends better than okay.  
It was like magic. There didn't know that there time together was more limited than there thought. That in a short time this would be ending.


	9. His legacy will be there

16 December 1991

Peggy was busy organization the Christmas things as an exited five year old ran into the room.  
"Amelia Maria Stark, you know that you are not allowed to ran in the house."  
"But grandma its Christmas. Or it will be Christmas in some day's," she said without understanding we her grandmother isn't exited.  
"I know. I'm just a little tired. But I'm also exited. Christmas is my favourite time," Peggy smiles at the cute little girl. She grow so much. In the next summer shes gonna start school and then college and so much more. Peggy could stop, but being a little bit sad that her little baby will always be a baby.  
"Why are you tired? Didn't you went to bed when you should?", Amy asked.  
"Yes mom. Was it a long night?", Tony teased with a small smile.  
"Maybe?", Peggy answers. She didn't want to talk about this stuff with her 21 year old son.  
In this moment she saw Howard waking into the room with cookies, followed by Jarvis with hot chocolate.  
"Honey, you remember that you promise Maria to take to the airport," Peggy said as she toke put some decorations out for the Christmas tree.  
"If I remember right, than you promised to drive her," he said. And finished, after a look of Peggy, with:"But of course I gonna do it." With a smile he get up and went to the out door carpet to yake his jacket.  
"I'll be back as fast as I could. You know I thing I'm going fast to the office. There is something I have to take there." Peggy looked at him and understand what he was talking about. The newest version of the serum was finished and has to be bring to shield.  
" Okay honey," she went up and said goodbye to him at the door.  
Howard went back to living room and look at his son amd granddaughter. There were sitting on thw floor and play with Legos.  
" I have to leave for a moment. See you in some hours."  
Tony and Amelia turn around and said goodbye with ended with both of them saying:" We love you."  
He looked down at than and said:" I love you too." Before he went outside, kiss Peggy and went to his car.  
As he turn on the energy he had this feeling. The feeling he would never see his family again. But wyh wold that happened? He drive's away with on last look imto the mirror to see his house getting smaller and smaller.

-

After some hours Peggy starts to worrying. But she didn't want to think that something happened. After Amelias bedtime was coining she ask if her grandmother could put her in.  
"Of course. Go upstairs, make yourself finish and I follow you in ten minutes." Amelia smiles and went upstairs.  
"Are you okay mom? You look worried."  
"No. I just ask myself where your father is."  
"Don't worry. The streets are a chaos. He is back in know time, always to you", he smiled and Peggy looks at him a little confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, just that as dad and I talk about you being my mom, he told me that he was completely in love with you since the moment you first met. You should se his face. Not just than, every time he looks at you. It's like hearts are in his eyes", Tony laughed a little bit.  
Since his parents get together a lot change. His dad was happy, funny and simple like the father he always wanted.  
"So you tell me Howard has been sweet on me since fifty years?"  
Tony just said yes and Peggys brain feels like it would explore. All this time. She was never happier than in the last years and she wishes she would have it before.  
"Dad said that you always turn him down and that you was with a guy in the war and you was married with another."   
"Yes. And this two others where a huge part in my life. But maybe my destiny was to be end up here. And as i married you dad, two year's ago, I know that it was the right thing. I know it sound not like me, but my heart told me that it was right." Peggy smiles at her son, who smiles back.  
" Amelia is waiting and I think you should go to bed as well, you look tied."  
"Yes. My parents went out yesterday so long and I had to wait that there went back before their bedtime," Tony joke's. Peggy laughs and there went upstairs.

-

After she put Amelia into her bed and told her a story Peggy went back into the living room and start to read a book. Before she knew it she was falling a sleep, but was wake by a ring on the door. She went up and open the door. Infront of her where a agent of shield that she recognize as Nick Fury. He was a good agent and the future of the agency.  
"Agent Fury. What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry Director. But two hours ago we got a call about an a car that hit a tree. The driver was Mr. Howard Stark. I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Stark and the woman who was with him in the car didn't make it."  
Peggy didn't know what to say. She know she had to be strong for the kids upstairs, but she didn't know how.  
Why? Howard was a great driver. Why would-.  
"Did you found the serum in the car?", she ask without thinking.  
"No. It wasn't there anymore."  
"So it was mord. Someone killed my husband and our friend. I .... When can we get the body?", she ask. Just facts. That's what she needs now just facts. If she starts thinking she would never stop and she know she is breaking than.  
"Tomorrow."  
"I want you to search for the person who did it. I want to know who was after this and I want this to happen as fast as possible," she ordered. Fury said his goodbye and went back to his car. Peggy closed the door and sank on the floor. How is she going to tell them this. It was just not fair. Everything should be good now. There where going to celebrate Christmas and be a normal family. But no.

-

Peggy waited for the next morning to talk to Jarvis, Tony and Amelia.  
After the words left her mouth now one said anything. Their where allbin shock.   
Over the next day's many people visit them, or call, or write. Sending flowers and stuff like this. Rhodey come to spend time with the family on the same day. This he start working for the air force he was very busy, but he was a part of the family and with one call of Peggy he get some weeks free.  
The funeral was little and private so that Amelia could be there. The members of the howling commandos, Peggys family and of course Jarvis.  
His wife passed away some years ago and know his oldest friend. It was as it their time was ranning out.  
Some days was a second funeral. A cover funeral. It was extremely huge and Tony hates it more than anything. But he needed to protect his mom and daughter. So he played his part. The son who hat his father, it was harder than he thought.  
After the even Mr. Stan, a work friends of his father went over to him, so that there could talk over the business.  
"You know, your young. And if you need help, than I'm there. I have a lot of experience, maybe even more that your old father," he said with a wirde smile.  
For one second Tony thought about it, but a voice in his head said loud no.  
"Thanks, but I do this alon and my way."  
Tony walked to his car and made a decision. Be wanna change something. He wants to make the world a better place and that would be the new way of SI. What ever happened he wants the legacy of his father growing and be better with every day.


	10. Someone is waiting

1992

Tony, Peggy, Jarvis and Amelia try to get get to live with the new situation. Peggy still was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and try to forget everything when she was at work. She didn't go on missions anymore, but she coordinates still every. Her most important work was to found out who killed her husband. But whatever she tried she can't find something.  
"Agent Fury. How is it possible that, after four months, you still have no cluess. You should be one of the best, but I must be wrong about that," she said. She was angry, very angry. She hasn't told Tony or Jarvis the truth about the crash. She first wanted to find out who did it.  
"Howard Stark was the founder of this agency. If he hadn't done it, you wouldn't be here. So tell me what's so difficult?"  
"Director Carter, we found nothing. This was a person who is a expert in being not there. Like a ghost. And so I searched about a profile like this and found a theory."  
"You found a theory. And what does this said?"  
"There is a man. A soldier who work like this for decades. Not many believe that he os real, but the people who believe call him the winter soldier."  
Peggy didn't know what to say. If this guy really exist there have a bigger problem. How should she found a ghost.  
"He isn't doing this alone right. He's working for someone."  
"Yes. We don't know the organization but we tried the best. It's possible we never found out the truth."  
"You can go."  
Fury left and Peggy was alone with her thoughts. She can't tell Tony the truth. She needs to protect him. It's her most important job and now that she is doing it alone she can't let something happen to him.  
As she looks at the door she see that its already five and time to get home. Since Peggy and Howard get together there alway have dinner with the family, she has to went home.

-

Tony was still in this office at SI as he recognize that it was five pm. As he pack his stuff a knock on the door was to here and he said yes.  
"Mr. Stark, Obadiah Stan is here. I told him he should come back tomorrow, but he didn't want to live."  
"Okay. But very short."  
She went back out side and Stan walk into the room.  
"Tony. Let's get a drink and talk a little bit about the future of our company," he said like it would be normal and like it happened every day.  
"Sorry, but I have to get home and if I remember right and I always do, than its my company and you just work for it," he said as cold as possible. He learned very fast that Stan tried to be on his good side and tried to bring him on his side. Again and again he said that Tony would be young, had he has no experience and what his father would have done. What Stan didn't know was that, since Tony finished MIT, his dad prepare him for him to take over. At first as co-ceo, but know he has to be ceo. He know he needs more time, but his dad did everything to help him.   
Tony walked by Stan and just said:" I don't know who you think you are, but I think I can perfectly handling me and my company on my own. And if you still want to work in your job, than you should accept it." Tony showed Stan the door and followed him out.

-

The next month in the family were dominated by a very exited six year old. Amelia is starting school in a few days and she talks about nothing else.  
But as the big dat was coming she starts to panic. On the evening before her dad put she in her bed, told her a story and want just leave as she ask: "What should I do if the kid's are mean and make fun of me?"  
"Why should there make fun of you?"  
"I don't know. I don't know than."  
"That's not true. You know your friends from kindergarten and I know that everyone how get to know you will love you."  
"Really?"  
"Really!"  
Tony kissed his daughter on the front head and left her room.  
He went downstairs and meet his mother there.  
" She is so excited," he said as he sit down of the sofa.  
"Just she? Because if I see right, your very nervous as well sweetie."  
"Yes I'm. Ita my baby and know she went to school. I feel so old."  
Peggy just laughed.   
"You are not old. You are still my baby if your two or twenty-two. This will never change."  
Tony smiles at his mother and thought about what she said.

-

Amelia ware a cute blue dress that her grandma buyed her. She looks very special and happy. The school she went was a school special for gifted kids. Amelia could already read books and math in a very high lieg. But her father wants to give here a childhood, so she went to a special kindergarten, who was connected with the school, so that she could found friends her own age.  
She was happy there an has many friends who went to school with her. It was perfect. After the first day she was completely in her learning. She loves to read and write and count, it was completely her world.  
Her family was very proude of her and help her when she need help.

-

In October Edvin Jarvis feels older than he ever did. The walking was difficult, breathing was difficult and a huge part of his body hurts. He know that his time was up.   
As the was sitting in the living room and watch ms. Amelia doing her homework he know that what ever happen now, he is gonna leave a good family behind. He smiled at the girl as he recognize that she's drowning something.  
"What are you drowning?", he ask. Amelia stand up and walk over to him and sit next to him. She show him a piece of paper. In the ground were four tall people and a small on and on top of it was another tall person.  
"My homework is to draw my family. This is daddy, this is grandma, this is uncel Rhodey amd you and me," she smiles at him and smile back at her, knowing he has a family that will remember him. "Who is that?", he ask as the point at the other person on top of the drawing.  
"That's grandpa. So everyone knew that we still remember him."  
"That's very beautiful."

-

Two weeks later Mr. Jarvis died in his sleep. He was remembers as an important mamber of the Stark family a friend and a hero.   
Peggy lost another person and didn't know how to handle this. On the morning of the funeral she saw Amelia sitting in the living room in jer black dress. She was holding a drawings that she just made in her hands.  
" Hey sweetie. What did you draw?", she ask her granddaughter.  
"I draw a new family picture. In this grandpa is not alone anymore in heaven. Jarvis is now there with him. I think that its a bad day for him, but good for him right? Because there friends and now back together. And dad told me Jarvis wife is in heaven as well, so he is not alone there."  
Peggy couldn't stop smiling as she was crying at the same time.  
"Your right baby. There now back together again and there stay together like there always did."   
She take her granddaughter into her armes and realized that what ever happened she has someone in her live who will be there. And when her time is going to come, someone is there waiting for her.


	11. I need to be honest with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the love of his life.

1998

In the last years the Carter-Stark family went stronger than ever. Tony revolution SI to work more with alternative energys. There still create weapons for the army, but not so much than before. Two years ago SI make a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. after Peggy mention to Tony that the one they have today wouldn't be as good as there where as Howard creates them. The business with alternative economics was very new, but many were interest in it. The company was growing more than ever and become one of the biggest places to work in the U.S.  
Amelia was now twelfth years old and is going to start high school classes this year. She was happy about it, because most of the normal lessons where much to easy for her.

-

Tony was going into a coffee shop two blocks away from the SI building in Manhattan, as he ran into a woman.  
"I'm so sorry", she said as her coffee went all over him.  
"It's okay," he said and just looked at the beautiful woman.  
"It's really okay. I want a coffee and now I have on." She laughed and Tony smiles. He never had time for a date or something like this since Amelias birth. He still went to party's with Rhodey, but just stayed for an hour, take some pictures and went home again. The weird thing was that the storys about him most of the time are including affairs with women that he doesn't know. The truth was that he never sleeped with any of them. There just took a picture and later tell the press some stories.  
"Hey. Do you wanna grab another coffee," he ask.  
"Yes. If you want," she smiled and went back into the store with him.

-

Her name was Virginia Potts, but her friend say Pepper. She studied business amd economic and works as an assistant in a company in Boston. In this moment she visit her younger sister who live in queens and works as a nurse.   
As there finished there coffee it was two hours later and both had different things to do.  
"So I'm not really good at this, but would you like to go on a date with me?", he ask hoping she would say yes.  
"I yes, it's just that your Tony Stark. Why would you be interest in me."  
"So you wanna know a secret. If never been on a date im my entire life and this storys about this women in this magazines are fake. I don't have time for this. But I...I would like to make time for you, if you want."  
He saw that she was thinking about it.  
"Okay. When do you have time?"  
"Tomorrow if you want, I know a nice place in queens."  
Pepper write down her address for him and kiss him on the cheek.

-

"Hey," Tony said smiling as he went in rhe living room to his mother.  
"Hey, sweetie," she said and kissed his cheek. "Why are you so happy?", she ask. She never so him like this after he went home from work.  
"I have a date."  
"Excuse me what? A date? With a woman?"  
"Yes. I meet her at a coffee shop. We ran into each other like you can see", he said and show her his shirt.  
"Her name is Pepper, she is very smart and visits her sister in queens. You should see her. She is so beautiful, with her red hair and this eye's. She's perfect."  
"Okay. I got it. You really like her. Okay, then you should think about what your going to tell her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that you has to be honest with her. About Howard and me and about Amelia. Because if your not it's the wrong stat into a relationship."  
"But what if she didn't understand it, or tell the press when its not working out?"  
"I don't know. I just know if you lie and she found out, what she will on one point, this relationship will be over."  
Tony know that his mom was right. He know that she was the one.  
"She is a chance and I know that you get not many chances, so don't mess this thing up."  
"Okay."

-

Pepper was nervous. Very nervous.   
"Why don't you take this one," her sister point at a red dress which was a little bit short.  
"It's the first date, O think it's to open. What about the blue one?"  
"I'm just saying that I think red is this color."  
"Okay, you know what, I take the red on," she said and take it on.  
In the moment she was finished knock on the door was to hear. She went to it and was very happy to see him.  
"Hey. I have flowers for you", he said as the give her the roses.  
"Thank you", sge smiles. "Oh this is my sister May. May Tony." She introduced the both with each other.  
"Okay let's go", she said after she put the flowers into a vase.

-

There sit in a little Italian restaurant and talk with each other like there wher friends for years.  
" So, how do you like our date so fare", Tony ask.  
"I like it. And I really like you", she said looking into his eyes.  
"The thing is that I really like you and I was told that when you start something like this, then you have to be honest."  
"Yes. But, what do you talking about?"  
"I was honest with you, but I'm not honest with the press and more or less everyone. So if you are scared than...I think this wouldn't work."  
"Tell me", she said, without looking away.  
"I don't know where to start. Mmh. I have a daughter. She is twelf and a beautiful smart cracker. I'm a single father since she was born, her mother is not on the picture."  
"She is twelf, than you was-."  
"15 as she was born. She was created on my 15 birthday. I know it's a shock. So the thing is that just a handful of people knew about her and I want it to stay this way."  
"Okay. You protect her lile this right."  
"Yes. This photos and stuff in the press are fake. I went from time to time to a party or a event so that there stop looking into my private life."  
"That's amazing Tony. You are doing the right thing. But you was so young how did you handle that?"  
"At the beginning not so good, but it worked out in the end. The thing is, there is more. Something that was even for me a secret till i was 16. Ready", he ask. She just nod her head, not knowing what could be bigger than this.  
"I don't know how to start, but the short version is that the women who the world knew as my mother was not my mother, my real mom is my fathers friend Peggy Carter."  
Pepper was sitting on her chair thinking about it.  
" Do you have contact with you real mother?"  
"Yes. We live together. Shes the director of this agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and helps me with Amelia. After I found out about this my parents get together an even get married."  
"Seriously. Who that's great, right?"  
"Yes. I don't know if you ever heard that my dad and I didn't lile each other and it is true. But after there get together everything change and we where a good team", he said with tears in his eyes. Pepper grape bis hand and just hold it. There sit like this for minutes and there feels a connection there never felt befor.  
After their ended there dinner Tony was bringing her back home. Before she went into the apartment Tony ask:" So are you wanna see me again?"  
"Yes. I would really like that", she said as she lead a little bit more to him and he kissed her for the first time. It was like magic.  
As Pepper went into the apartment she saw May waiting for her.  
"So how was it?"  
"It was perfect. The best date you could ever have." she smiled so much that her face start hurting. As she fall asleep she never feels so happy in her live.

-

As Tony get home this mother was waiting for him.  
"So?", she ask. After on look at him she know what was with him." You look so in love."  
"Because I'm. She is the one. Hundred percent. I told her everything, the short version and she was so....I can't even discrete it."  
"Okay. Maybe you can her invited her this Saturday. Than we can meet her."  
"Yes. I do that. But before I need to talk with Amy. She didn't know about the date and I think she should knew before I bring Pepper to meer you guyes."  
"Good sweetie. Now go sleep, it's late."   
"Okay, love you mom."   
"Love you , too."  
Tony went upstairs and Peggy looks back at her field that she was reading. It was about the winter soldier. Nothing new, he was really a ghost and she was on a part where she was just tired. She takes the field went to her office and put it into her secret save.   
She made a decision, if there are no new activities of him she will no longer work on this. She didn't want to give up, but live was to short. Even if she would find him, Howard will still be gone and she would never get him back. But maybe, in the future, her family whould grow again.


	12. If you want

1998

On Thursday evening, when Tony get home, he was searching for Amelia. He found her in the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.  
"Hey you two", he said and kissed both on the cheek.  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey sweety."  
"Mmh Amy I need to talk to you for a moment."  
"Okay. What about?"  
"Mmh you know I don't know how to stated. So the...it's so,...mmh."  
"What? Daddy please just say it."  
"I met a women that I really like her."  
Amy thought about thet for a moment before she said:" So you have a girlfriend?"  
"Not yet, but I hope very in no time she would be."  
"Okay."  
"You have no problem with that?"  
"No. Why should I. So if she will be your girlfriend and maybe you married, is she than my mom?"  
"I'm you know what, at first you meet her and we see how that works out. Okay. Good."

-

"Pepper was in the kitchen as she hears the phone ring. She take it and said:" Hello?"  
"Pepper?"  
"Yes. Hey Tony."  
"Hi. Mmh so my mom wants me to call you and ask if you wants to eat dinner with us on Saturday. Just if you want. It's with my mother and Amelia, there very exited to meet you so? "  
"Yes. I would love to. I mean meeting the family is maybe fast, but I really wants to meet them."  
"Good. I tell my mom, who is standing with Amelia behind the door and listening."  
"Okay," she laughed," I see you on Saturday. I just need your address."  
"Oh. I bring you here. Good. Good.  
Bye."  
"Bye."  
Tony smiles und turn around to open the door. Peggy and Amelia standing infront of him like it would be completely normal.  
"So?", ask Amy with a huge smile.  
"I take her here on Saturday."  
There went back to kitchen so that there could finish dinner.

-

Tony take Pepper to his house and was very nervous. He hoped that all this is working out. If Pepper and the other two don't like each other there would have no future and he didn't want to risk that.  
"This is you house?"  
"Yes. Are you already scared?"  
"A little bit, but not enough to ran away." Tony toke her hand and walk with her to the door. As there went insight he brings her in the living room where Amelia was waiting.  
"Hey Amy."  
"Hey", she said and look up from her book. As she saw Pepper she put the book on the couch table and went over to them.  
"Hello. I'm Amelia Maria Stark. It's a honor to meet you."  
"I'm Pepper Potts, it's nice to meet you as well. Your really an very cute girl."  
Amelia took Peppers hand and bring her to the couch.   
Before Tony recognized it the two sitting on the couch and talked with each other lie there never did something other.

-

Tony found his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.   
"Mom we are here."  
"I know. I can see you. Did Amelia and Pepper talk?"  
"There already on the couch and bonding."  
"Than let me meet her."  
Peggy went in the living room followed by Tony.   
"Welcome ms. Potts. I'm Tony's mother Peggy Carter."  
Pepper stud up and shake the others woman hand.  
"Hi. It's a honor to meet you. Tony told me already so much about you."  
"Oh it's my honor. You should have seen his face as he get home after he meet you. He still can't stop talking about you."  
Tony was now had a very red face and just looked at Pepper. She looked back and laughed light.

-

The dinner went very well and as Tony take Pepper home she hug both Amelia and Peggy. Everything was perfect for Tony.  
Since the dinner Pepper was a regular gast in the Stark house. She didn't live in New York but visit regular.  
One evening Tony take her out in the garden to ask her something special.  
"So I was thinking, why don't you move in?"  
"What? Tony I work far away, I can't always drive both ways every day."  
"Yes I know. So I was thinking. I don't want you in tje middle of the media, you know that. So I was thinking if you would be my assistant we could be in the public together and nobody whold ask questions."  
Pepper looked into the garden, the flowers where beautiful and colourful. She knew the right thing to do. She knew it since the moment she meet his family.  
"Tony I don't know how to ask this and I don't want you to understand me wrong."  
She looked him hart in the eyes and Tony start to panic.  
"How much do you pay me? Because i get that I live hier, but do O still get a check or something?", she ask smiling.  
Tony just took her into his armes. This woman. Shes going to be the end of him.  
"But there is really on thing we need to talk about Tony."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I want my sister to know the truth. She is my only family I have left and O don't want to lie to her. She deserves to know."  
Of course honey. We going to tell her everything. I expected her to be here on holiday and sometimes like that."  
"Okay. I'm going to meet her tomorrow and tell her everything."  
The two went back inside and to bed after Tony checked if Amy is already sleeping.  
"This is going to change a lot in her life," Pepper said to Tony as there watch the girl sleeping.  
"I know. But I think for the better. She never said it, but I think she always wanted to have a mom." After he said it he turns around to face Pepper.  
"That doesn't mean that you have to be. I just mean-."  
"Tony I would love to be Amy's mom. If she want that as well."  
"YES!" There hear Amy from her bed who was very awake now.  
"So I can call you mom?", she ask as she ran over to them.  
"If like I would be very happy about that." Pepper hugs Amy and she hugs her back. 

-

On the next day Pepper told May everything. May was happy for her sister and wants as soon ans possible met her new niece.  
Pepper so her live now in a completely different direction than she thought it will be. New job, new house, new man and a new family. Live couldn't be better.


	13. Now your official my mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and new love.

2000

Two years went by and Pepper was fast an important member of the family. After she became Tony's assistant some people start speculate that there's more between both of them. But with there perfect professional act, the rumors stopped fast. To show that there was nothing between them, Tony even went on party's, just to be in the spotlight and get all the attention on him.  
After one of this evening he was confirmed by Amelia. She was very angry, because the press published some pictures of him and a model. So he explained the complete story, from beginn to end. She agrees with him and he just realized that his little girl is now 14 years old. She's going to finish school in this year and maybe even went to college after.

-

It was March as Tony buy a very special ring for Pepper. He really wants to ask her to married her, but he know that everything is going to be more difficult now. But he's not going to miss this change.

-

Peggy was sitting in her office and field out some papers. She decided to quit her position at S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Tony didn't know it yet, but she was sure that he promotion something. Nick Fury is the perfect choice for the job. Alexander Pierce was another candidate, but she doesn't trust him. She needs someone who whould still tried her with respect and understand that if she has something to say, he would listing.  
As she was finished a knock on the door was to hear.  
"Hey mom, can we talk for a moment?"  
"Of course Tony I'm just finished."  
"Something important?"  
"Yes. I'm now retired."  
"What? You really mean it?"  
"Yes. I'm old Tony and I'm tired. I wanna spend my last years of live with my family and see my grandchildren grow up. I missed so much of your life. I don't want to miss theirs as well."  
" I think that's the right decision mom."  
"Thanks Tony. So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"I went shopping today and buy this little thing", he said as he give the box to this mother.  
"Oh Antony. It beautiful."  
"You think she like it?"  
The ring was golden with a rose stone. It wasn't very big because he knew that she didn't want the hugest ring, just a personal one.  
"I think she's gonna love it. Very much. When are you asking her?"  
"Today when she gets home. Good right?"  
"Yes. I'm surprised that it needs so long for you to ask her."  
"I know,I know. But know is the right time."

-

As Pepper gets home from work she was very tired. Tony left with his bodyguard/ chauffeur around 2pm and left her alone in the office. She was angry and she has question.  
Tony was in the kitchen and making dinner.  
"Hey. Your home late honey."  
"Yes you now my boss just disappears from work, so I had to do his work."  
"I can explain that, but first we are going to eat. I prepare the spaghettis the half day."  
"So that's what you did? You left to cook?", she looked at him in disbelieve.  
"No. I'm just doing this because you need something to eat."  
"Okay. Where are the others?"  
"Amelia is at a friend's house ans mom is already sleeping."  
Pepper and Tony start eating and Tony was getting nervous. After there finished and bring the plates in the kitchen Tony brings Pepper in the living and there sit down on the sofa.  
"So I wanted to ask you a question. A important question."  
"Breathe Tony. Everything is good. Just ask. Okay."  
"Okay."  
He gets on one knie before her and take her hand.  
"Pepper Potts you are one of the most important people in my live. Your my true love. There exited no other for me. There never was. It was always you. So I ask you today, do you wanna marry me?", he ask as he toke the ring box and show her the ring.  
"Yes. Yes I gonna marry you." Pepper and Tony kissed and smiles at each other.

-

Amelia was jumping up and down after Tony and Pepper told her that they going to get married.  
"Child, please stop jumping, you just get hurt," said Peggy and Amelia stopped and sit down next to her grandmother.  
"When is the wedding", ask Peggy.  
"In two weeks. Very small. Just you guys, Rhodey,May and Happy," said Tony happily.  
"Okay. Do you have a dress already?", ask Amelia.  
"I'm going to wear my moms dress. I just have to change it a little bit. She will be not here, so I think it would be good to have something from her at the wedding."  
"You are going to be beautiful. Don't worry."

-

On the day of the wedding everything was planned. The capital hall was special prepare so that nobody, who had to be there, would be there. The weeding was small and short. Tony and Pepper said something and change rings.  
After that the family drove back to the Stark house, where the little party was. Everyone had a good time and could just relax. But Tony can't stopping to think how much work it was to now be quite about everything. At 5 pm a knock on the door get to the attention of the party guests. Tony went to the door and open it.  
As the get back into the room he was followed by a old man.  
"Mr. Johnson,"said Peggy and get up to take the man's hand.  
"Mrs. Stark it's very lovely to see you again."  
"It's great to see you again as well."  
"Mr. Johnson is here, because I need you to sign something Pepper," Tony said and she saw confused at him.  
Tony take some papers from Mr. Johnson and give than to Pepper.  
She looked at than and start crying.  
"What is this Antony," Peggy ask.  
"You want me to adopt Amelia. Really."  
"Yes. Amelia wants it as well right?"  
"Yes. You are already my mom, but know it would be official." Pepper take Amelia into her armes. Pepper sign the papers and everyone celebrate for the rest of the day. Tony watched how everyone was happy and start thinking about the people who are not here today. His Dad, Jarvis and Maria. He wishes there would be here.  
He saw May and Rhodey happily talking with each other and flirting.   
"Pepper, do you see over there what I the", he point over to the couple on the other side of the room.  
"Oh. I see this. If there flirting even more the sparklels are going to burn down the house", Pepper jokes.   
"Who know what this could be one day?"

-

"So how is it to be a nurse?", ask Rhodey, really trying to sound cool.  
"Oh it's great. How is it to be a soldier?"  
"Oh it's great."  
"Oh. Really."  
"Yes. So so you have a doctor boyfriend. Or someone like that?"  
"No. I'm single. No good man's out there. Or I thought so. Maybe I'm wrong."  
"Maybe. Because I was thinking and you are single and I'm single. So would you like to go out. On a date?"  
"Yes. I would really like that."

-

"Amy its time for you to go to bed," said Tony at his daughter who was half asleep on the couch.  
"Okay. But can you and mom put me in?"  
"Of cource. I'm upstairs in ten minutes."  
After Amelia was finished with everything she went to bed and her parents said good night.  
"Good night mom, good night dad."  
"Good night baby."  
"Sleep well."

-

After a long day Tony went to bed to lay down next to his wife. Everything look good for them. And maybe one day there would have another child in the future and there family would grow again. Just the future will show what will be happen.


	14. New member of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark family get a new member.

2001

After Amelia finished school last year she desist to take a year of.   
Now it was January and she was getting bored. She spent most of her time with her grandma, who told her different story's about Howard and Jarvis and her time at S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"Grandma, you was married before you was with grandpa. Right?"  
"Yes sweety. He was a good man, but he get very sick and died."  
"If you would have known that grandpa has been in love with you, before you married the other man, whold you have been with him the whole time?"  
"I don't know. Howard was a different man as we where younger. He was flirting a lot and with a lot woman, but never take any of this seriously."  
"Maybe because his heart already belong to someone."  
"Maybe."  
"And before that?"  
"You really wanna know this. Right?"  
"Yes. It's your life. Your story and when I have children I would like to tell them all about my cool grandma. Mom's parents are no longer there and grandpa is gone as well."  
"Your right."   
In this moment Tony was waking into the living room.  
"So lady's. What are we talking about?"  
"About grandma's ex's."  
"Seriously. I wanna here it", he said and sit down next to his mother.  
" Really. You two are unbelievable.  
So before the war I was engaged."  
"Really!", both of them said.  
"Yes. I left him to work as a agent for the S.S.R., and there I meet Steve he ... he was a very nice and a good soul."  
"What happened?"  
"You know the story Howard told you about Captain America."  
"Yes."  
"That was him."  
"You was together with Captain America."  
"We were never completely together. But maybe, in a nother life it could turn into something."  
"He died. Right?", ask Amelia, not really knowing what to say.  
"Yes. But I'm happy that it turns out like this. I would give it up for the world", Peggy smiled at then and there grap there hands.  
"So how was Steve?", ask Amelia and Peggy starts to tell them stories.

-

Tony was peaceful sleeping as he heard a wired sound from the bathroom.   
"Pepper ?", he ask as he waked into the bathroom.  
Pepper was over the toilet bowl and was throwing up.  
"Oh god, are you okay?", he ask going over to her and holding hair.  
"Did you eat something wrong?"  
"No. I think .... I .... I'm late."  
"To work or what do you mean?", he ask.  
"No. I mean I'm late. I think I'm pregnant."  
"Really? Wow. Really?"  
"Yes. What do you think?"  
"I'm happy. Very, very happy."  
"Good. Because I'm very happy as well."  
Tony kissed her and helped her up.  
"I know is wasn't the plan, but we never had talk about it", said Pepper.  
"Yes. But it's perfect. How far are you?"  
"I think five weeks. So very early."  
Tony hugs her and bring her back to the bed.

-

After Pepper past the first twelve weeks of pregnancy the happy couple decide to tell the family. At first Peggy and Amelia who were very exited.  
"So I'm gone be a big sister," she ask excited.  
"Yes. Are you okay with that?"  
"Of course I'm okay with that. That's to cool."  
"What you think mom?", Tony ask his mother who was quite for a moment.  
"Of course I'm happy about that. I get another grandchild. I couldn't be happier."

-

Peggy and Tony meets later this week May and Rhodey to tell tham. To there surprise the two had a surprise for them as well.  
"So we have to tell you guys something as well."  
"And what", ask Pepper as she starts drinking her tea.  
"Siste. Mmh so Rhodey and I are a couple."  
"Seriously? Since when?"  
"For some months know, but we wanted to be sure before we say something."  
Tony and Pepper looked at each other with a knowing smile.  
"That's great guy's. When you happy than we are happy as well."  
The four ending there coffee and tea and chat about what else was going on in there lives.

-

Sommer was coming faster than anyone that. Amelia desist for go to MIT in autumn to study engineering. After she told her parents, there get kind of paranoid about everything that could happen. He father even though about to implants her a chip so that he always knew where she would be. For her a little bit to much.  
After a long conversation there get to the point where Tony just decided to install a new security system which includes an alternative intelligence.  
Tony and Amelia work for month on it and could finally installed it.  
"So I created a new system and it is even more than I wanna do."  
"What does that mean sweetie?", ask his mother who was sitting with Pepper on the couch to hear the presentation.  
"It's an A.I. so he is thinking and not just control the security, he also is going to help at SI. And he works with the internet. So he know the anser of every question and is a butler in one."  
"Okay. So has he, you said, a name?"  
"Yes. His name is JARVIS. It's a short version. You can try it just ask something," said Amelia prode next to her father.  
"Okay. JARVIS, what is the capital city of England", ask Peggy.  
"London, mrs Carter."  
Amelia and Tony looked never prouder.  
"So we two need to finish some things up. And you two relax. Okay? Okay," with that Tony and Amelia leave the two women alone. There could just look after than and being impressed about what just happened.

-

In the morning of August 10th 2001 Pepper woke up by extremely pain in her belly.  
"Tony. Tony wake up!"  
Tony jump up and look at his wife.  
"Whats going on?"  
"I don't know? I think I'm in labor. It's not nice", she said as a the pain starts to go worser.  
"It's okay. We plannes this. You remembe? I call Happy, he takes us to the hospital and later bring the other. Okay?"  
"Yes. Okay."  
"Just breathe."  
Tony called Happy and helped Pepper the stairs down.  
"What's going on? Is it time?", ask Amelia who was wake up by the laut noises.  
"Yes. Happy is waiting and bring us to the hospital. Grandma and you are coming later okay?"  
"Okay."  
Happy drove than to the hospital. It was planned before, so know one whold know that the Starks are here and why.

-

After ten hours was the baby born. A healthy little boy.  
"So what is his name?", ask the nurse for the birth certificate.  
"His name is Peter Parker Stark," said Tony with a huge smile on his face. Parker was the name of Peppers father and Peter the name of Peggys father. So the names stayed in the family.  
Short after the rest of the family come to see the cute little baby boy. Everything was perfect. Tony can't imagine anything that could destroy this moment or this family


	15. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened and this will change everything.

March 2004

Amelia started college in autumn 2001 and finished already in 2003. She was proud at her self, but her family was even proder. After she finished her father ask her if she would be interested in a internship at SI, or specific directly by him. He missed his little girl in the last years and has so the chance to spend time with her. Ahe said yes and moved again in her old house.  
May and Rhodeys relationship works good and there get married in the end of 2003. Rhodey was still busy with the air force, but May was very proud of him.  
Peter was growing every day and was waking and whole time. Peggy spent a lot of time with him and take care when Tony, Pepper and May where busy.

-

Amelia was today earlier finished and said goodbye to her parents to meet than at home for dinner.  
After she left SI she went to her car.   
Before she open her car door she feels a pic into her throw and everything was getting weird.  
"Whattt hhhhaaap..." Befor she knew it everything was black.

-

It was already six pm as Tony and Pepper leave SI. Happy wasn't there yet, what surprised them.  
"Tony?"  
"Yes?"  
"That's Amy's car over there."  
"What?", Tony look in the way where Pepper was pointing at.  
Before he could think about anything he walked fast to the car. Amelias bag was on the ground.  
"Oh god."

-

Tony and Pepper where back at home and Peggy had called S.H.I.E.L.D.  
There was a knock on the door and Happy go to open it.  
Tony and Pepper are sitting on the couch with Peter between them. May and Rhodey on the one opposite from than and Peggy on a chair between then.  
Director Fury and another agent coming in with worried faces.  
"Nicolas", said Peggy as he worked in.  
"Hello Director. I'm Nick Fury, the dirctor of S.H.I.E.L.D. and this is agent Coulson. We are going to do everything to find ms Stark."  
"And what did you found that far?", ask Tony. Not in the mood to be friendly. Someone take his daughter and he has the feeling of getting crazy.  
"We are working with the police and the security stuff fro SI together. But so far we haven't found something. Do you have any idea who should take her."   
"I have many enemy's Nick. More than you could imagine. And so does the Stark family. We don't want that, but in our position you creat a lot of bad blood. But just a few people knew that she exist or who she is," said Peggy. She really wants to help, but she can't even remember everyone.  
"That's a important point. We think that it maybe has nothing to do with the family. Maybe she was just at the wrong at the wrong place."  
Tony was now extremely angry.  
"At the wrong time! You are here to find my child so do it!"  
With that he stand up and went to the lab. This people are not helping. There do nothing.

-

Fury and Coulson leave the Starks to ride back to in the city.  
"We will not find her. Right?", ask Coulson, not really know if he will like the answer.  
"No. We will not find her. This was a professional job. She was kidnapped at an open place infront of a high tech company with multiple cameras. There working hundreds of people and now one saw something. Nothing! That shouldn't be possible, but it happened." Fury was angry. He can't believe that this happened and that he can't do anything. He take over this position to do a so good job, as Carter did. But he disappointed her and her family.   
"We are waiting. This people want her alive. I don't know for what, but all this happened because there need her."  
Fury and Coulson didn't talk anymore and just drive.

-

Tony was in the lab and check every camera. But nothing. He didn't know how, but this guy's did it. Like this was an insider job.  
After hours of sercing he found out how there did it. This guys found a loophole. A little loophole, no one found before. He has the feeling to not breathing anymore. It was a panic attack. He know that, but he can't focus on anything.  
"Tony. Tony you need to breath", Pepper said. He didn't know when she get into the lab. But she was there. That was the only thing that was important in this moment.  
After a half hour Tony could breathe normal and looked at Pepper.  
She has red eyes and tried to smile, but it doesn't works.  
"I tried to explain everything to Peter, but he can't understand what's going on. Peggy went to bed. She's....I don't know what she is. I think it's to much for her."  
"There was a loophole in the security system. I just found it. No idea how there found it. But there did."  
Tony starts crying with Pepper and there didn't know it there ever could stop again. It was just to much.

-

October 2004

Seven month passed since Amelia Stark was last see. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents tried everything, but couldn't find something. On one point there had to go to rhe next case and move on.  
Clint Barton was new in the agency. He was very thankful about the job. He has a wife and son that he need to take care of.  
On a Monday Clint and Coulson get a tipp that in a warehouse in Washington DC was a group of people who create some super weapons.   
With a expert strike team the two agents get into the building. The take over was easy, but what there found there shocks them. There thought there woud be guns and everything you need for that. But there where wrong. Inside was a mobli hospital room. In the middle was a young woman in a bed who wasn't moving. At first Clint thought she would be sleeping, but than he saw all the medicial stuff and the machines and heart monitor.  
"I think shes in a coma", he said shocked to Coulson.   
"I think your right. But why should yoh put someone into a medical coma without a reason?"  
Clint could just shake his head. Who can human beings doing something to each other.  
"I don't know maybe-." Coulson stoped and moved closer to the bed.   
"That is Amelia Stark. She was kidnapped seven month ago. We can't found anything. Not even when and how this happened."  
"I'm calling Fury", said Clint and walk a little bit away from the bed. Coulson start reading the papers that he found.  
"Oh god."  
Clint came back over and said:" Fury is sending a medical team over. There should be here every minute. What happened?"  
"I know why there needs her alive."  
"And?"  
"This are ultrasound pictures and there write something from her eggs and about in vitro fertilization."  
"Your saying she is pregnant?", Clint ask shocked.  
"Yes. In the fifth month. There to someone's sperm and put in her. "  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. I don't know."


End file.
